


I'll Be Back For You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are traveling to the states for the first time, looking for a long needed break from work. Once in New York City, they travel around looking for the perfect hotspot to spend their time, when they find a popular club where performers are welcome to play on stage. And maybe, just maybe, the boys will also find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Directioner or what ever you guys call yourselves. My friend Kaitlyn, @one_direction_infectionuk on instagram, asked me to write a 1d fanfic. This is the result. Sorry for any inaccuracy.

    "Alright, men. Today is a big day for all of us and we have to try _extremely_ hard not to fuck it up." Harry preached. Liam and Louis sat quietly across from one another at the kitchen table, nursing cups of vanilla crème latte they bought from the café while trying to ignore their giddy, grizzly friend. "It will be our first time in America, and they all love us British boys!" He was dressed and ready to go in a white Beatles T-shirt and grey sweatpants for the occasion.

    "Ay, don't be throwing that term around! We all ain't British, learn yer geography." Niall barked, lifting himself up to look over the back of the bright green futon. He was still wearing the black tank and shorts he had worn to bed the night before.

    "I'm aware that your Irish, mate. You make it a point everywhere we go."

    "Shut up, all of you." I call from under the covers. I whip them off and slide to the end of my bed, swinging my legs over the edge. The light from the shutters were shining in on my half of the bed, reflecting blue light off the sheets and walls. "We are _well_ aware your you enormous mouth and tendency to shout at _seven in the bloody morning_!"

    "Get out here, sleeping beauty!" Louis calls from his seat. I got up from the bed and walked out the door, scratching my head and fluffing my hair. His black and white ¾ sleeve tee stretched as he turned to face me. "You can sleep plenty on the plane, it's a long flight. Maybe its one of those planes that hand out little travel bags full of stuff." He waggled his eyebrows and half smiled, far to excited about the possibility.

    "We _were_ suppose to leave at five thirty, but someone literally punched me in the face when I came to wake him." Harry shot accusing eyes at me that screamed _Zayn_. After a pause he adds, "Put a shirt on."

    "What, did I do that?" I asked sarcastically as I leaned lazily in the doorway. I combed through my hair a few time before saying, "You deserved it, and you know it. In my defense, you could have possibly been an intruder trying to kill me."

    "Shove off. It's because of you we had to change our flight time to a quarter past eight. Now we'll only get in at half past four in the afternoon, not including the train! And put a shirt on, seriously." He gestured to me, only wearing a pair of red and black plaid pyjama pants with my white boxer brief band peaking out.

    Just to piss him off, I thrusted my hip towards him biting my lip. "Am I distracting you, love? Sincerest apologies, I'll save this for you later." I traced my finger about my abdomen before hanging it off my lip.

    " ** _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, ZAYN? MY GOD!_** “ He belted far louder than he had earlier, with a look of pure disgust and horror on his face. The other boys were doubled over in a fit of laughter "Just... Get a damn shirt on!" He flipped his hair as if it would erase what had just happened.

    I spin sharply on my heel and slide back into my room, grabbing the first shirt I find on the floor that smells fresh enough before slipping it over my head. It ends up being one of Harry's Bob Marley shirts that I borrowed and never returned. "I had a lot a fun, babe. Hope you don't mind if I wear your shirt, I can't seem to find mine in this mess we made!" I sauntered back out, and Harry is about ready to ring my neck. Louis at this point has found his way off his chair and onto the tile floor, and Niall has shoved his face into a pillow on the futon. Liam, trying to compose himself, is holding back his laughter, which is turning his face a light shade of red.

    After a moment, everyone calms down enough to start bringing their bags out to the front room and started to get ready to leave. Simon had hired a few men to take their luggage and drive them to the airport, but because they had the unforeseen setback, the boys have to drive themselves in the hopes they won't screw everything up. In about 20 minutes all 10 bags had made their way downstairs, some a little more forceful than others, and have been packed into the trunk of two SUVS. Louis hops behind the wheel of one, Liam climbing into the passenger side. They have a majority of the bags piled into their car, so I am honored with the backseat of Harry and Niall's car.

    "I think yer lucky, you get ta stretch out and relax in the back." Niall turned around.

    "I always get sick when I sit in the back seat." I close my eyes and lay down as Harry started the engine and started to pull out. "No matter what, I always feel sick to my stomach."

    "It only a few minutes, quit complaining and try to sleep or something." Harry commanded without taking his eyes off the road. I took his advice and tried to sleep, and at some point I managed to and was woken up by Harry's shrill voice screaming, "WE'RE HERE!"

    We each pulled one of our luggage bags behind us, our carryon bags slung over our shoulders, and there were three men who helped us and carried the rest. Weaving around people, we checked our luggage and made it to Gate 6 with a few minutes to spare before our flight would be called. It is a true miracle that we made it, let alone was early for our flight, and we passed the time similarly to how we passed time this morning; pulling each others legs, playing games on our phones, and grabbing a last minute snack at the nearby kiosks. Once our flight was called, we all boarded, found our seats in first class courtesy of Simon, and we were soon on our way to New York City.


End file.
